


Untitled 15

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 15

Severus hated seeing Harry so depressed. The hormones running through his body were just bringing him down. 

Severus enjoyed watching Harry when he was unaware. He could look at him all day, he was so beautiful, especially with pregnancy making his aura glow radiantly.

At the moment, Harry sat by the big picture window, rocking back and forth, talking to the baby. 

"We're waiting for you, Lily, me and Papa." Harry rubbed all over his stomach, his hand occasionally stopping and focusing on a particular spot. "Your room's almost finished. Papa wanted snakes but we decided dragons would be better."

Severus slowly approached and dropped down on his knees beside Harry. He pressed a kiss to Harry's belly and looked up to see Harry's eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Your father's been so strong and brave for you," he said, eyes never leaving Harry's. "Just a little longer and Papa will take care of you so your dad can rest. He's earned it."

"Oh, Severus." Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Severus. 

"You'll be yourself again soon, Harry," Severus said, holding Harry tight. 

"It's bloody embarrassing to cry _all_ the time." Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"When you hold Lily in your arms for the first time, you'll know it was worth every minute of it." Severus held Harry's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Even when I had that reaction to your lamb stew?" Harry said laughing.

"Well, perhaps not."


End file.
